Holiday visit
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Dickie Duck has come to visit her grandmother,' Glittering' Goldie O'Glit, for the holidays as she has been for the past four years since being sent to boarding school in Rio. With this visit comes quick, short, memories of her how and why she was sent away.


Dickie trailed her fingers down her short, golden, hair, noting happily that she had combed all the tangles out. Looking into her dresser mirror, the young girl made a comedic face and giggled.

"Stop that Dickie, hun, your face will stay that way if you keep at it." Came her grandmother's voice from the bathroom in the room. Dickie stuck out her tongue, thinking her guardian wouldn't see.

"I'm done getting dressed." The older duck crossed her arms as she stood in the door-frame, giving her granddaughter a pointed look. The girl in turn smiled sheepishly.

"Desculpe, Grandma." She then placed her hand in her palm and her elbow on to the dresser, still smiling. It had been a long time since she had seen her grandmother, near a year now since her last holiday vacation. Dickie missed Rio and her friends, but not so much to down her mood.

Goldie O'Glit strode across the room to stand behind her little girl (who was now in reality a young adult) and ran her fingers into her short golden hair. Dickie may not be her blood-related granddaughter, but her attitude and appearance screamed otherwise; both had (Goldie HAD, once) blonde hair and a strong hold of their lives. She regretted many times a day sending Dickie off to that boarding school in Rio De Janeiro, but the girl was very active and too wild for Goldie to handle on a daily basis (mostly because running the hotel was a busy job).

When the old duck had called up Scrooge (her long time friend) for help, knowing he could aid her with a plan and would love the little duck, he at first was reluctant and mad to be bothered with such a thing (and if she didn't know better, he also sounded jealous, [and she did know better]). But he, being the gentleman and understanding how it was to have young relatives to care for, suggested a few ideas. The sound of a boarding school hit home base, but the news of it being so far away was what kept it from developing for a few days.

The cost was not something Goldie had to worry about, but Scrooge had offered to take the costs as long if he could keep Dickie for a few weeks to know who he was practically giving a full tuition to. Dickie was reluctant to go, but did it for her old grandmother, the only relative she had left since her parent's death when she was young; her grandmother deserved her life, and the duckling knew she was in the way. And so kisses, hugs and memorabilia were exchanged on that cold, March morning, and off she was sent to her grandma's old boyfriend's (which the older duck blushed at when said).

Goldie sighed as she was now putting up her granddaughter's hair in a few hair styles, making the girl giggle more as she tried on a few cosmetics. It were times like these that she missed most back at boarding school when alone. The school was great, it was lovely, but it missed that sort of, "homey", feeling she had with her guardian or with her granddad, Scrooge.

She recounted the day she met Scrooge Mcduck, the richest duck in the world (and probably universe!). She was picked up by Ducksworth, his butler, at the airport and taken to a giant mansion in a limousine (Never had she been in one, and it was very awesome)! Once she entered the house, her luggage (except her satchel) was taken by the nanny, Ms. Beakley, who was a kind, old, duck. Dickie then was lead to Mr. Mcduck's office by Ducksworth, but not before meeting the rambunctious triplets, Scrooge's great-grandnephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie; and of course Ms. Beakley's own granddaughter Webbigail. All four became her new buddies; she supposed it was because she wa tomboy (something that went well with the triples), but also was still a girl at heart, loving dolls and playing tea-time still at her older age (Somthing Webby loved).

Finally she entered Mcduck's office with the kids in tow, and felt her stomach do flips; she had only heard stories of grandeur from her grandma about him, and saw his statue everyday in the middle of town. When she sat down in front of the desk, she could not tear her eyes from the miser's. They were just so intimidating and full of...Hidden youth? She had heard a tiny bit of his recent adventure from the boys before she entered, but didn't believe them. But those eyes...

They sat there for most of the day, discussing her goals, motivation and whatever other interviewing question came to mind. Both then talked about Goldie, and thats what got them closer within minutes. From then on Dickie stayed with Scrooge and his family for three months, creating strong bonds with them all and going on adventures. She had gotten so close to Scrooge she started to call him Grandad, much to his embarrassment (and secret honor).

She had called Goldie many times to tell her of the fun day she had with her new granddad and nephews. The other couldn't have been more happy for her granddaughter, but was also saddened to be left out of Dickie's life; Her little girl was happy with her new family and that was all that mattered, was what kept smiling in those moments.

But then came the day Dickie had to leave for Rio and her new school. She had her grandma on the phone while she said her goodbyes to her granddad and extended family. She had left the phone within Scrooge's hand and he stayed on the line as his granddaughter left.

Goldie remembered what was said between her and him that day;

_"Thats some girl you raised there, Goldie 'ol girl."_

_"I had help from you, sourdough."_

And they both knew for a fact that the other was blushing and smiling proudly.

So Dickie went to Rio and settled into her new school. Within a week she had new friends who enjoyed her company as she did theirs; even catching on to the language fast since she had studied it back in Duckberg in preparation. Together they then had many adventures, solving mysteries, hanging out and getting into trouble (mostly by accident, of course!); she even met Ze Carioca, Donald's old pal who he called Joe or Jose, and they become good buds.

Now after four years of being enrolled, and many visits to her two families, Dickie was home once again.

"You ready? The plane should be coming in soon." Goldie ended up putting the girl's hair down like it was before, but added a barrette to keep some her bangs back.

"Yeah!" The young duck jumped off her seat and went to grab her bag. "Grandad is so nice to get us a ride to his home! I'll have to thank him muitíssimo when we get there!" She skipped over to her grandmother's side, taking her hand.

Goldie smiled, loving her granddaughter's English-Portuguese language. She intertwined their fingers and walked out the room and towards the airport. She gave Dickie a kiss on the cheek, making the young girl grin.

"I'll have to thank him too, for everything."

* * *

_Dickie Duck, her more known as Paperetta Duck/ Pata Lee in other countries, is said to be the granddaughter (or arguably translated to "Niece") of Goldie O'Gilt. I wouldn't mind this so much if it wasn't for my OTP of Goldie and Scrooge, and I can't really see her as being with someone else even if for a little while. I like Dickie's character though, she's a real 90's teenager and really cute, so I just wrote this up to sorta import her better into the US cannon of Scrooge and Goldie's life. Its just one of the ways I see fit of bringing her in; you can always google up Dickie for more information on her life and what not._

_I might write more for her, I have a few fics in mind when I was trying to come with a title, maybe I'll even add another chapter for this fic._


End file.
